


An thinks about how cool her girlfriend is while cuddling

by Jaistraww



Category: Vocaloid, プロジェクトセカイ カラフルステージ！| Project SEKAI COLORFUL STAGE! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Wholesome, an has kohane brainrot, an loves her girlfriend, she just really loves her ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaistraww/pseuds/Jaistraww
Summary: An and kohane cuddle and An will not stop thinking about how rad her girlfriend is.Also kohanes hair is a mess.
Relationships: Aoyagi Touya/Shinonome Akito, Azusawa Kohane/Shiraishi An
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	An thinks about how cool her girlfriend is while cuddling

An lay on her side, all wrapped and snuggled into her blanket. She couldn’t bring herself to fall asleep right now. How could she when there was a mob of messy blond hair practically attacking her face. The owner of said mob of blonde hair, belonged to Ans longtime best friend, teammate, and most recently, girlfriend. Kohane Azusawa. Kohane Azusawa, who was currently happily sleeping, cuddled up into Ans arms, not knowing the harm her hair was doing to her poor girlfriend. An tried to push back Kohanes hair as best she could, hoping it would listen to her and behave. Of course, much to An’s dismay, Kohanes hair seemed to have a mind of its own, and just poofed back up into her face. An groaned, as she continued to fail at calming down Kohanes hair. She was tempted to just wake Kohane up and have her fix her hair herself. But with one look at Kohanes sleeping face, An knew she could never do that. 

An knew how hard Kohane had been pushing herself ever since they started Vivid Bad Squad. Going from a shy timid school girl to the leader of an underground dance group in such short time was no easy task. Just comparing Kohane to when she first thought of starting a team, to now, Kohane had changed so much. In a good way of course! She had become so much more confident in her speaking abilities, and her overall energy. An was so proud of her for opening up so much. So much so that she always found herself bragging about Kohane anytime she could to Akito. They were always in a constant battle of who had the cuter partner. Which was obviously her. So no, she wouldn’t dare wake up her hard working girlfriend.

What brought An out of her Kohane brain rot and back into the present was a strand of hair going straight into her mouth. Right, her mission of ‘fixing Kohanes mess of hair without waking her up’ was still in action. Thinking of any solution she could, it finally dawned on her. Pulling out some of her hair pins, she carefully pulled Kohanes hair back and out of her face. Happy to finally be free from the hair prison, An couldn’t help but smile at how cute Kohane looked with her hair pinned back. Kohanes face was usually covered by her bangs, but this style surprisingly suited her!  
Kohane was actually the one to get An her hair pins. They were a birthday gift. Which An later found out, thanks to Toya, took Kohane a whole week to decide on. Ever since then, they had become Ans go to accessories. Thinking back to that birthday always made An feel all happy and jittery. It was a warm July day that had consisted mainly of hanging out with her team. All four of them had gone to an arcade as a small little birthday party get away. Toya had won An a plush cat from a claw machine, with his scarily good claw machine abilities. Akito and her had a dance battle at the dance machine. Which he ‘claims’ to have let her win just because it was her birthday. At the end of all that, her and Kohane went to go get some snacks and hang out. Once they were a decent enough distance from Akito and Toya, that’s when Kohane handed An a wrapped box.  
“Happy Birthday!” She cheered “I hope you like them. I know you were complaining about how your hair always gets in the way when you dance, so I thought these might be useful!” She explained as An had opened the box, to reveal a bunch of cute little star hair pins and two barrettes.  
“I couldn’t choose between the two so ahah, I got you two kinds” Kohane laughed nervously, obviously waiting to see if An liked them or not. Which of course she did. If your cute best friend gives you a box full of little star hairpins and barrettes, it would be illegal to not like them!  
“Kohane, these are absolutely adorable!” An gasped. She had already started excitingly putting them in her hair, “Ahh I can't wait to get home so I can actually style them right” An said beaming.  
“Thank you so much!” She said as she brought Kohane into a tight hug, jumping up and down a bit.  
“Owvf cwourse!” Kohane muffled out as she was being slightly crushed in Ans arms.

Skip forward a few weeks and here the two were. All Cuddled up in each other’s arms, an official couple, and An was still finding uses for her hair pins.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was somewhat decent :,)  
> I just really love these two and got the chance to write a fanfic for a class and went ‘mmmmmm anhane cuddle’


End file.
